The House of Murder
by VioletVendetta363
Summary: What happens when four ordinary teenagers find themselves suddenly trapped in a house that seems to have rooms to everything except an exit? A different murderer seems to be in every room and soon a pattern arises. Soon they are left wondering if there really is a way out, or if they will have to make their own. *the Deathnote might be included in the really late chapters*
1. Preface: Spam

**I had been wanting to write a Deathnote fanfic for a while, so after I had a freaky nightmare, I decided to use that idea. The preface isn't really scary; its kind of the opposite, but I'll be sure to make the future chapters a lot scarier! Enjoy! ;)**

The House of Murder

Preface

"Hey, Light. Check this out,"

"Huh? What is it, Ryuzaki?"

Light Yagami had been engrossed in a novel, about a detective that was tracking down a mysterious serial killer, who seemed to be murdering all the criminals in the world. Now, the first thing that caught his attention was that the killer shared the same name as him, but what really ate at him was that he _had_ to find out _how_ he killed. It was so irritating; the novel was narrated by the _detective_, of all people, so unfortunately Light would probably only find out when _he_ did. But that's what kept him interested.

Ryuzaki Lawliet was one of his close friends, infuriatingly smart and startlingly strong for his appearance; he was very slim, almost skin and bones, but he could easily beat Light, who seemed like a normal healthy, athletic boy, to a fine pulp. His only weak point seemed to be his love for sweets; he couldn't go on for a single day without eating anything that didn't contain a high amount of sugar, and he was good at it too; he could eat a week's worth of Halloween candy and not even come close to being fat. In fact, he still looked underfed.

Now, while Light had a lot of fun seeing Ryuzaki jump around and singing about chocolate rain after eating six spoons of white sugar, his mother wasn't impressed for the least. They had wasted eight packs of sugar with Ryuzaki's experiment that he pleaded he _had_ to try, on how time would cease to exist and the brain would enter mental heaven, if that amount of sugar was consumed in a time frame of 3 minutes. It was a horrible failure, resulting in Ryuzaki temporarily experiencing hallucinations of sugar plum fairies attacking him with candy canes and chocolate rabbits and Light gaining six layers of flab on his abdomen. Fortunately, because of his mother's urgent consent for him to join a 9 week boot camp, that was temporary too.

Ryuzaki had been experiencing the evils of the internet, of which he will let you imagine for yourself, when he received a strange message in his email.

"That's spam, Ryuzaki. You should delete it; don't open it,"

"Why not? It looks…_interesting_…"

"Well, when my computer gets _infected_ by your _interesting_ emails, things are gonna get _very_, _very_ interesting, my friend. So _interesting_ that when _Soichiro Yagami _comes home, Ryuzaki will _never_ be welcome here again…!"

After a long pause, Ryuzaki answered calmly.

"Well, that's not very interesting, now isn't it?"

Light mentally slapped himself in the face.

"Now, I'm just going to click on it once, no harm-

"_No_, Ryuzaki, _one_ click is all it takes to-

"Light, you're such a scaredy-cat-

"Well, better to be safe than sorry!"

"You lead such a dry little life, my friend, no sense of adventure-

"_Spamming_ your friend's computer, _isn't_ an _adventure_-

"_How_ do you _know_ when you never even _tried_…?! Light, you never cease to amaze me, with your sudden lack of thinking; you're usually quite intelligent…"

"…RYUZAKI…!"

"What?"

"Don't click on it…!"

"No!"

And with one quick creepy smile Ryuzaki clicked his message.

"…_Ryuzaki_…" Light muttered with his face in his hands. He couldn't bear to look at the massive damage that his friend probably created with that stupid click. Some friend _he_ was.

"What? I'm going through a rebellious stage,"

And with that, Light took a potato chip. And crushed it.

**Okay, that was kind of weird for a horror fic, and it might seem irrelevant to the plot now, but the pieces will all fit together...later...**

**See you guys later! ;)**


	2. Chapter One: Something strange

**This chapter is more scary than funny so yeah...I'm kind of having a hard time adding humor in scary stories so I'm trying my best! There's some minor LxLight in this...I probably won't continue that though...it might get weird...Enjoy! :)**

Chapter One: Something Strange

"Light,"

"…"

"Light,"

"…"

Then Ryuzaki got an idea. There was an 85% chance of success for this one…

"_Li_-ght…" He whispered, with a _hint _of flirtatiousness.

"RYUZAKI…!"

Light flinched, nearly fell off the couch, his novel flying into the air and smacking into a lamp. The shade was knocked clean off and the light bulb flickered dangerously, spilling a few sparks.

He swore under his breath, glaring angrily at Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki grinned, for even though his success was only for a fraction of a second, Light _did_ blush all the way to the tip of his ears. Oh, it was _so_ worth it.

"_Ryuzaki_…"

"What do you prefer, me trying to act seductive or spamming your computer?"

"I'd rather you spam my computer, Ryuzaki,"

"Hey, what happened to that long, inspiring speech about Soichiro Yagami?"

"I think it's easier to explain a few Trojans than a sudden intimate relationship with _Ryuzaki_,"

"Again, Light, you live such a dry life, no sense of-

"Don't you _dare_ try to guilt me into-

"Such a scaredy-cat, Light-kun…"

"Ryuzaki, I will tell you one time and one time only, I'm not a…"

But Light's voice just trailed off, as he averted his dark brown eyes to a corner of the room.

"Light-kun…?"

Ryuzaki gave a quick gasp, as he followed Light's gaze. There in the dark corner of the wall, sat a little girl with long straight black hair that hid almost her entire body except for some parts of her pale white skinny limbs. Her arms, wrapped tightly around her legs were shaking subtly, as blood seemed to trail endlessly from her small hands. Her head was tilted forward so it was not possible to see her face. Giving her frighteningly cold presence, Ryuzaki was quite relieved her face was hidden.

"How…? Light…what are you doing…?"

Light was slowly walking towards the dark figure, reaching out his hand, like he wanted to touch her, to softly pat her on the head. He had a kind looking expression, like he felt compassion towards her, but he _shouldn't_, something wasn't right. Something was strange.

Light felt a strange sensation washing over him, like he knew this girl from somewhere. She felt so familiar… like someone he'd known for a long time.

"Light, stop it; don't touch her,"

"Since when were you my Mom, Ryuzaki?"

"That's not what I meant, anyways why are you even walking towards her?"

"Unlike you, I know she is sad and in _pain_. She is an innocent little child-

"How do you know she is _innocent_? Don't you feel cold by her presence; this isn't innocence this is evil, this is _twisted_-

"I could well be asking you the same thing, Ryuzaki, how do you know she isn't innocent…?"

"Can't you _feel_ it, Light?! She isn't _human_-

"How _high_ of you, Ryuzaki, putting a poor child below you…Do you have any idea how much pain she could be in-

"Do you have any idea how much pain she could inflict on _you_, Light?! She has _blood_ trailing from her fingers, and you can't see her face, she could well be a monster-

"No matter how horrible she may look she could still be a good person-

"Just _don't_ touch her, Light, _listen_ to me…!"

But it was too late. Light's long fingers had barely grazed her head, the girl stopped shivering, remaining completely still.

"What's the matter, little girl?" Light asked softly.

"I'm cold..." She whispered sadly.

"Why are you cold?"

She ignored his question.

"I'm lonely…"

"Why are you lonely?"

Again, she answered like she couldn't hear him.

"I'm afraid…"

"Why are you afraid?"

"I'm afraid you will leave me…"

"How so…?" Light asked, confused, entranced.

"Don't leave me. _Don't_ leave me,"

Suddenly her small white hand grabbed his wrist, unwilling to let go. Her hand was still bleeding, the blood trailing into Light's frozen hand. The blood burned holes into his skin and he screamed painfully as his hand shook violently, his own blood seeming to fall, dripping silently onto the floor. She held him tight, as his skin appeared to peel away, leaving him bleeding endlessly from that hand.

Ryuzaki wasted no time to tear her hand off his, which resulted in the girl losing her limb. She screeched like a murder of crows. She was about to reach for Light again when Ryuzaki ripped a patch of her hair, then holding her by her neck he threw her across the room, almost wincing when he heard the mighty thud as the girl's body smashed into the wall, blood staining the wall as she slid down.

Light was lying on the ground, shivering, lips trembling, and eyes widened, as the severed, bloodied hand still held his wrist, his own blood still trailing into the ground. Ryuzaki yanked with all his might, but the hand held tight, not letting go. He grimaced and took out a pocket knife, carefully cutting all the fingers off and finally the remains of the hand hit the ground, a gruesomely chopped up mess. He thought he could hear the girl whimper.

Light's wrist stopped bleeding, but it was covered in painful sores. He'd lost enough blood that he was unconscious. Ryuzaki picked him up in his arms and was about to walk through a door that appeared when he turned around.

He shuddered, quietly, for there was the girl, seated again, against the dark corner in the wall, her head tilted forward so her face was hidden. She only had one arm this time; the other one was lying where Ryuzaki had been.

Slowly she lifted her head, revealing a beautiful porcelain white face. Her chocolate eyes showed no emotion and her cheeks and lips were colorless. Then she tilted her head down again, so that her dark hair hid her face even more than before.

Ryuzaki walked slowly towards the door, still carrying Light. He grabbed the knob, turning slowly, and checking behind him to make sure the girl wasn't following him. To his relief, she wasn't, she was just sitting, a dark figure against the wall, as if nothing happened. He felt a little strange, like he had seen her somewhere before.

Quickly, but quietly, he slipped into the next room. It was dark, no light shining at all. Suddenly, he felt tempted to go back inside the room where the little girl sat silently, waiting for someone. The darkness was rather uncomfortable; he couldn't see anything no matter how long he let his eyes get used to it.

"Ryuzaki…" Light whispered from the silence.

"Light?"

"How could you...beat a girl? You're so cruel…"

"She was going to kill you, you stupid woman supporter!"

"She was just afraid of being alone…"

"Whatever. You should rest. I think your head got messed really badly,"

"Yeah, I guess…Oh, and Ryuzaki?"

"_What…_?"

Light was probably going to go on a speech on how woman deserve to be treated equally, going right back to the 1920's where they got voting rights and...

"Thanks,"

"For what?"

But Ryuzaki was already happy. He liked how Light didn't dwell on things when he was dead tired.

"Do you really want me to go into further detail?"

"No,"

"Good…night…"

Ryuzaki chuckled. That was a sad joke, but it was good knowing Light hadn't lost his somewhat strange humor.

"Good night, Light-kun,"

"Ryuzaki…"

"Yeah?"

"Can you stop holding me?"

"Oh, sorry…"

Ryuzaki had almost forgotten that he was still carrying Light and he let go, and Light yelped as his back smacked against the floor. He grumbled mutterings of pain and Ryuzaki whispered if he would have liked it if he placed him down gently, and Light curled into a ball, rolling left to right, yelling that he took his words back a hundred fold. Ryuzaki could tell he was blushing again, even if it was completely dark. He smiled, patting Light's head. Light was so entertaining.

"So who do you think that girl was?" Light asked quietly.

"Eh, she looked familiar, I'll probably remember tomorrow,"

"Good night, Ryuzaki,"

"Good night _Li-_ght-kun,"

"RYUZAKI…!"

"Sorry,"

"Would you quit breathing against my ear…?!"

"Sorry,"

"_Ryuzaki_…"

Light sighed, covering his face in his hands, again. Ryuzaki was impossible.

**Sorry...I suck at LxLight...Oh well...Anyways, I hope that chapter wasn't horrible because I spent a really long time figuring it out...**

**And I hope you keep reading! ;)**


	3. Chapter Two: Trapped

**Finally the update! So, this is a whole lot creepier than funny...it's really not that funny...well I'll try harder on the next few chapters enjoy! ;)**

Chapter Two: Trapped

The sound of gears turning and creaking and static noise of fluorescent lights flickering and flashing on was all Light heard when he suddenly awoke, finding himself in a white room, lying on the cold marble floor. Ryuzaki laid beside him, still asleep, sucking on a lime green lollipop, fingers subconsciously scratching his thick black mane of hair. The room was blindingly bright, so it was almost impossible to miss two other figures asleep on the ground, two people, a man with average length black hair and a young girl with shiny blonde hair strung in two large ponytails. They looked familiar but Light's memory seemed a little blurry. But one thought remained intact.

How did they all get here…?

As Light began examining his surroundings, more questions arose; why were they here, where were they, what was this place? Is this a dream? Is this real? Is this some kind of trap?

Ryuzaki yawned hoarsely, stretching his long skinny arms, and grunted in confusion when his left hand knocked into Light's back. He got up, stiffly, ran his fingers through his hair and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. He squinted hard, for he was not used to the sudden flash of white everywhere he looked. It was quite strange.

"Light, how long did I sleep in the kitche- whoa, where are we…?"

"I don't know. I can't remember anything,"

"What is this place…?"

Ryuzaki slowly stood up and pulled Light up as well as they looked around, feeling confused, frustrated. This seemed to be a normal room, four walls surrounding them, but no windows, doors or really anything. The room appeared completely empty except for the four people inside. This room was dangerous.

"Light,"

"Yeah, Ryuzaki?"

"Do you think I'm strange?"

"Well, who wouldn't think that _someone _who only eats-

"No, I'm serious. I don't think this room is normal,"

"What do you mean? I don't see anything unusual, although there aren't any doors or windows-

"No, I mean- yes that is correct, but I sense something else. This room is simple, but the person who designed it is quite smart. It is the exact room that could lead you into insanity,"

"W-what?! What are you saying, Ryuzaki, I-

"This room is like a person's mind in a stunned state. You aren't dead but you aren't completely alive. When your mind is frozen you can't control what you're doing. Eventually we will all feel compelled to kill each other," He said simply.

"W-what- Ryuzaki, we have to get out of here-

"No, Light. You're falling into that exact trap. First, the person will experience intense anxiety that will lead to fear which will eventually lead to paranoia. Then you will feel a temporary feeling of calm and happiness which will cause your mind's sense of right and wrong to evaporate. It's as simple as that,"

"What do we do, just _stay_ here and not try to find some exit-

"Yes, that's exactly what we will do. In fact, it wouldn't hurt talking to those ladies over there; perhaps they have important information we might find helpful,"

Light sighed and shook his head. How could Ryuzaki act so calm and unaffected all the time? It wasn't fair.

"Wait. How do we know _we_ aren't brain frozen already-

"Hey, Light, what do you think goes better on a cake, sparkling green frosting with candy canes and chocolate bunnies or shiny green frosting with candy canes and chocolate b-

"Ryuzaki, they're exactly the _same_ it's just that the _light_ hits things differently so it looks like it's different! How many times do we have to have this conversation?"

"Shiny green frosting, it is! Seriously, Light the answer was obvious, but I _guess_ you aren't smart enough in this field, I understand if-

"Alright, alright, Ryuzaki, I get it…Now let's go talk to those people before _you_ drive me crazy…"

Suddenly, Light heard a rustling in the walls. He turned and his eyes widened, surprised. There, almost perfectly hidden, were stark white blinds, covering the top half section of the wall. A sudden urge to pull open the blinds filled him, but it seemed someone had already beaten him to it.

A boy around his age, with black hair just above his shoulders and bangs that hit just above his brown eyes was already going towards the blinds, as if he'd never seen such a sight before. Light had an abrupt bad feeling about what that boy was about to do, but he was too late, for he'd already strung them open in one sharp jerk.

Behind the blinds seemed to be a normal kitchen, but an ugly, grotesque woman of skin and bones was slicing a pork shank, the blood messily spattered all over her kitchen axe and her long bony fingers. Her eyes contemplated the dark blood with such undying interest, such sickening thoughts, that the only conclusion could be insanity. She didn't appear to see them, even though all four of them were within her eye's view.

Not far away from her, was a large array of razor sharp forks, all carefully placed inside a bag. Immediately, Light knew what that was for. So did the boy, who quickly slammed the blinds straight down. But again, he was too slow. A moment later, the blinds jerked open by themselves, and suddenly, the woman could see them, glaring with deep murderous intent. She immediately stopped what she was doing and grabbed her bag of forks, exiting the kitchen.

When she entered the room, she began angrily hurling the forks with dangerous precision, already hitting Light twice in the right arm. He grimaced as the forks shot into him, for they were heavy for their size, at least a few pounds and they dug right into the muscle and the sharp pain burned so hard, Light fought to keep himself from yanking them out, in fear he might die from severe blood loss. Even falling unconscious was too risky to chance.

Light panicked, unable to figure out what to do, all he knew was the farther away he was from that woman, the safer he would be. Ryuzaki remained still and protected his head with his arms. Light proceeded to do the same. He looked and felt a sudden small happy feeling of equality, for even though Ryuzaki was doing an excellent job hiding it; he was afraid.

The other two people weren't as smart, the girl just stood there, frozen and leaving her head unprotected, and the boy, just quickly ran from one point of the room to another, because he figured it would be hard for the woman to hit a moving target. He was right, but he would soon fatigue himself, which would cause him to die faster. Standing still and protecting your head, until the woman ran out of forks seemed to be a better idea at the moment.

Light felt uncomfortable, for he suddenly realized he couldn't move even if he wanted to. He look down and glared, they had stepped into a sticky part of the room. Since the room was completely white, if carefully applied, white glue could be invisible. Maybe there _were_ things in the room; it's just that they were all hidden because they were all the same color.

A sudden realization hit Light's mind. Maybe Ryuzaki wasn't afraid of the psycho woman. Maybe he was afraid that it was possible to die in the room even if the woman hadn't seen them. What if there were knives covering the entire ceiling and they couldn't see them because it was painted white. What if they all fell down, suddenly? At least one person would be killed and none would be left uninjured.

Light swallowed painfully and slowly lifted his head up to look at the ceiling. He breathed a sigh of relief when no sign of weapons could be seen. But then he looked around carefully. The room was lightly divided in to four sections. The woman's area was one, the black haired boy's area was another, the blonde girl's was a third and Ryuzaki's and his spot was the forth. Then he looked again. There was a _fifth_ area that he hadn't noticed before, just a little farther left from him. For some reason it kept disappearing and reappearing, like it was some sort of illusion. Light was unsure whether it was really there.

He took a step and surprisingly, his feet moved easily. It was his fear that froze him. Light needed to be careful. He could die from fear alone.

When he moved into the illusion spot, he couldn't see anyone, except himself. But luckily the woman couldn't see him, so he was quite protected. He looked down and to his joy; there was a trap door, cleverly hidden right under his feet. He got down on his knees and pulled with all his might but it wouldn't open. He sighed in frustration but would not admit defeat. Then he thought. Maybe if he could get the rest of the three people here in this illusion spot, maybe they could open it. It was a long shot, but he didn't have any better ideas, because the stink of blood was beginning to make him sick.

Light peered and saw in the corner were a pile of knives. Now how would he use them to lure the other people here to safety? He had to stay in the illusion spot, but then how would he see everyone else. Then he closed his eyes. The images shot in so quickly he snapped them open. When he closed his eyes he could see everyone _but _himself. Then Light gulped. He had an idea. But there was a large chance of failure and it was coldblooded.

He could throw knives at them to get their attention. And he couldn't afford missing his targets, because the woman was always precise, so she would notice if the knives hit the ground or the wall. He'd _have_ to hit them. The woman may not notice the difference between knives and forks, but she would _definitely _see a _missed_ aim.

Okay, first he had to get Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki was much better dart board player than he was, much to Light's dismay at first, but it was great now, because that would probably lessen the chance of casualties now. If Light didn't accidentally kill Ryuzaki by hurling a knife at him, Ryuzaki would make the rest of the work a lot easier.

He grabbed a knife, small but sharp so he wouldn't have to throw too hard to hit Ryuzaki. Then he realized another thing. He swore to himself for not paying attention. He'd _forgotten_ whether Ryuzaki was _right_ or _left_ handed. If he accidentally hit Ryuzaki's _throwing_ arm, he would be no better than him. Light sucked in his breath. It would all depend on luck now.

Then he thought again. What was the area of the arm that would least affect throwing if injured? Hmmm. If he did remember correctly, if the area between the wrist and the elbow was hit, it was probably the safest place. He could well be dead wrong but all he knew was that he _couldn't_ hit the _shoulder_ or the _elbow_ and probably the wrist, too. That he was sure of.

He closed his eyes and quickly threw the knife and bit his lip as it hit _right_ below Ryuzaki's elbow. Light let out a huge sigh of relief. That should be okay. Ryuzaki turned, staring almost directing at him, and although he had been wincing before, it all stopped as he slowly walked towards him, entering the illusion spot.

Ryuzaki glared at him with his dark unblinking eyes and shook his head.

"I save your life just last night and Light-kun throws a _knife_ at me? Ungrateful bastard…"

Light put both his hands on Ryuzaki's shoulders, staring deeply at him.

"I'm trying to save _all_ our lives, here, Ryuzaki. No one except for me could see this illusion spot, so I thought I'd make use of those knives-

"And throw them at us with such painful accuracy to get our attention…? Really, Light you need to see the consequences of your sudden choices-

"I _can't_ miss, Ryuzaki, or the woman will notice and that will blow my cover. She'll end up hurling knives at something that she can't see and that will probably make her even more dangerously angry,"

"Well, I might as well throw the rest because our other targets are much farther, and we can't afford missing or hitting the wrong part, now can we? Your ideas are so grim Light, I don't even know why I follow them…"

But Ryuzaki again wasted no time throwing the knives with dangerous precision at the other two people. The boy was not the smartest because he was already bloody to the point of faintness, but he seemed to notice the knives and walked, limping slowly to our direction. Light felt a fear arising in him, imagining how horrid it would be if Ryuzaki was a serial killer. He would be flawless.

The girl was much harder, she just kept on screaming like a mouse squeaking in pain, it took Ryuzaki _seven_ knives to get her attention and by then, she was pretty much _crawling _towards the illusion spot, wincing and crying. She stared pitifully at Ryuzaki but quickly brightened upon seeing Light. He grimaced. It was his ex-girlfriend.

The teenagers quickly introduced themselves and as they yanked open the trap door together; they slid down faster than a jet. This place was dangerous and it would only get worse.

**I'm really in a rush so hope you enjoyed it and see you guys later! ;)**


	4. Chapter Three:Children

**So, this chapter's a little more funnier than the other ones...But it gets kind of freaky near the end...You have warned...Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Children

"…And I was, like, _so_ scared, until my _darling_ Light, came to the rescue! He's like totally _Superman _without the cape_-_

"Mind I _remind_ you, but _I_ was the one who technically _saved_ you," Ryuzaki interjected.

"You threw a dozen _knives_ at me, Ryuzaki! _Technically_, ugh, I _hate_ long words…_technically_ you were trying to _kill_ me…Hey…am I too cute for you? I'm too adorable for life, right? Cuz if that's what you think, it's totally okay-

Seriously? Seven could _never_ be twelve. That girl probably had no idea how much a dozen was anyway.

"That _never_ crossed my mind, Misa. Don't worry, I promise Light will always be yours-

"Yay! Aw, you're so sweet, Ryuzaki…!"

Misa gave him a quick tight hug and a tiny kiss on his cheek. Ryuzaki seemed to lighten up but _Light_ on the other hand…let's just say his expression wasn't exactly his name…

"Oh, _Light_…You're _jealous_ aren't you…? Come on; don't be _shy _about it…" Ryuzaki taunted.

"Yeah, Light! You _know_ you _love_ me…!" Misa squealed happily.

"I'm not being shy…!" Light said in a defensive voice. Suddenly, he felt vulnerable.

"Well, anyways, is there a bathroom anywhere- _no_, I don't have to _pee_, idiots, I have to fix my _make-up_…I forgot to put my compact mirror in my purse…I know, I'm so stupid, right?"

"You have no idea…"

Misa slapped Ryuzaki across the face. He raised his hand and she cringed on instinct, but Ryuzaki just let it fall to his side, shaking his head.

"Now, I usually go by the rule an eye for an eye, but because you're a woman, I guess I'm going to have to make an exception…"

"That's not fair, Ryuzaki! You just told me a week ago, you'd punch my beautiful face regardless of what gender I was…! Light shot angrily.

"Well, a manly man makes a manly girl, I'm sorry to say…"

Light was about to punch him, but then thought better of it, switching his thoughts to finding a bathroom. Now that Misa mentioned it, _he_ really had to pee. Not that he'd say that. He'd just pretend he wanted to help Misa look her best.

The black haired boy was very quiet, barely uttering a single word. Now that he thought about it, he never introduced himself.

"Hey, what's your name?" Light asked politely. It was just out of curiosity.

"Ma-

"Matsuda, you idiot…!" Light burst out by accident, immediately regretting it.

"Fuck, man, I didn't even have to say my full name and you already think I'm an idiot… Are all Matudas stupid or something?"

"Sorry, I really didn't mean it, it's just, I was reading this book and that was just one of my favourite quotes…"

"Oh. So you didn't actually mean _me_ right?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, good,"

When they'd went through the trap door, they'd arrived into a normal grocery store, which caused Light and Ryuzaki to burst out laughing, because how scary was a _grocery store_…? Ryuzaki had immediately went to the sweets section, while Light filled his shopping cart full of chips in all the different flavours he could find except for Salt and Vinegar. He shivered. That flavor was so fail.

Misa and her friend Matsuda raced to the magazine section, both checking the gossip columns and celebrity news and Misa checking the latest makeup products. She rolled her heavily lidded eyes when she saw she'd _already_ bought the newest lipstick and mascara _before_ the ads even popped up. _Now _what was she supposed to do? _Wait_ until _more_ new products came? But that would take _so_ long…

"Hey, Light. Look at that kid," Ryuzaki smirked, unable to hide his mirth.

Light turned and nearly doubled over, choking with laughter.

There was a super fat kid wearing a big white t-shirt that wasn't doing a good job hiding his hairy stomach and his fingers were like Barney's toes. A peculiar witch's broom was hopping behind him, frantically following him, probably some electronic shit, because Light's eyes never failed him. But the boy had dark circles under his black eyes and regarded everyone with quite a grim expression, which seemed out of place. Weren't fat people always smiling?

"Ryuzaki, that kid-

"He's innocent. He just needs his beauty sleep,"

"He needs beauty, _period_…As if his beer belly isn't enough…" Light muttered.

"That's not legal-

"Yo, everybody's drinking underage, Ryuzaki…I thought you _knew_ that…Anyways, it _is_ legal to have a beer belly, otherwise 80% of America would be in jail-

"That is _highly_ biased-

"Why the fuck am I arguing this shit with you, Ryuzaki?! That's not what we're supposed to focus on-

"Light, I am tired of _arguing _with you, that's _not_ what we're supposed to be focused on…!"

Light resisted the urge to rip a sink and hurl it at him. It just wasn't worth it, for the moment.

Ryuzaki stopped to grab some cartons of chocolate pudding to throw in Light's shopping cart. Light muttered sweets made him fat. Ryuzaki countered that chips weren't exactly included in the latest fad diet. Light decided to shut his mouth before he lost his self-control. Chips were _awesome_. Sweets were for babies. And Ryuzaki.

From across the aisle, Ryuzaki found the orange and apple sweet-cakes that he had always wanted to try but never got the chance because they contained enough sugar to feed an entire third-world country for 3 days straight. It would be like heaven to Ryuzaki. Suddenly he was so happy for Light's hatred for sweets. He was _definitely_ not sharing with _anyone_.

But when he looked at the boxed cover, he immediately saw something wrong.

The apple was _orange_.

It was supposed to be red or green, damn it!

People were so stupid these days.

When he looked up, he felt very strange. He was suddenly colorblind to everything except for orange. Ryuzaki felt a quickening in his heart.

Suddenly, he knew something was_ really_ wrong.

They were being followed.

"Light, we have to leave,"

"But Ryu-

Immediately, Ryuzaki grabbed Light's wrist, tearing him in and out of different aisles, up and down the express lanes, left to right, everywhere, but there were _no_ exits, _nothing_ at all. They were _trapped _again, and the tracker was getting close.

Light was panting hard when Ryuzaki had ran them into six circles around the entire store, each time in a different place from where they started before and frankly, Light felt he was in no shape for another. Sure, he was the champion of tennis in high school, and speed was important, but right now all this running felt fucking ridiculous.

"Ryuzaki…What…what is…wrong…?"

"We're being followed,"

"Where's Misa and Matsuda?"

"We have to find them,"

Ryuzaki began rapidly racing again, his hand tightly gripped onto Light's wrist as they zoomed around and finally stopped abruptly at the magazine corner, where Light clumsily bumped face-first Misa, giving her an accidental kiss. It wasn't too bad. She tasted like strawberries. Light liked strawberries.

Misa smiled brightly, hugging Light much tighter and longer than he deemed legal. It wasn't too far away from rape, except his clothes were still on.

"Aw, Light, you're so cute! I love you too! Kiss me again…?"

"No, not right now,"

"Awww…" Misa made big puppy eyes and Light tried his best to ignore them. Unfortunately, she _was_ unbearably cute, even if he wouldn't admit it himself. He was too much of a tough guy to say something like that. It would ruin his reputation.

"_Fine_,"

Light grabbed her shoulders and pretty much attacked her mouth.

Ryuzaki felt like he was watching inappropriate material, by simply thinking about it.

He never knew Light was such an…animal…

"Wow, Light! So much passion for me! Now I totally understand why I fell for you when I first saw you-

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, now we have to _leave_,"

"You're so right. We have to spend some time together, _alone_…" She whispered, batting her lashes flirtatiously.

Light grimaced and grabbed both Misa and Matsuda's wrist, just in the nick of time as Ryuzaki went on a running rampage again. Light had no idea what Ryuzaki was _thinking_, wouldn't they eventually run out of energy…? Ha, ha. _Run_ out of energy. Light made a pun. He was so cool.

When Ryuzaki finally tired out, Light's throat was drier than the Sahara Desert, Misa looked like she was finally fed up with getting banged by random men (not that Light knew of such behaviour) and Matsuda looked like he was ready to drink any substance that contained water, regardless where it came from. Light shivered. It wasn't the best mental image in the world…

"Why are we running so much?!"

"I hate kids," Ryuzaki said simply.

"I don't give five shits; I only give two! Now why does that matter…?!"

Ryuzaki pointed behind him, finger shaking.

Light turned and almost mentally sacked himself. It wasn't possible to actually do it. He tried once, and ended up cracking his chin when his knee went too far. Now, the stupidity was because of his OCD (his spam box _had _ to be flawless) so he had been consistently deleting the 300 spam mails he received every day thanks to Ryuzaki's one stupid click. Apparently it had been one of those chain mail things that send you those daily extra spams. Light didn't think those kind of things happened anymore, but the world was slowly rotting so what could he say?

Anyway, there was _another_ little kid, smiling innocently at him, laughing cheerfully. Seriously, fuck whoever was planning this. How did they know he had a soft spot for fucking children…?! Did they want him to _die_…?!

Suddenly that seemed very likely, considering the other rooms also held killers.

Something was happening over and over again.

"Come on, Ryuzaki, what can a _kid_ do to us?" Light chuckled, uneasily.

The child sitting in the shopping cart, still smiling happily and laughing, lifted a gun, pointing it at them like it was a toy.

Suddenly his eyes grew serious, dark with a killer's menace and as he smiled he revealed razor teeth which were covered in thick black liquid that seemed to pour out of his throat and onto the floor, dripping from his open lips.

Light continued laughing, fakely, but really his emotions were failing him. He felt like crying. There was no way to escape the gun. They would all surely die.

Ryuzaki suddenly shot forward and the child shot a bullet, the gun exploding a loud _bang_, whizzing right past Ryuzaki's left ear. That was a close call. It barely grazed his lobe.

He snatched the gun away from the child and looking at the chid and the gun, switching his glance over and over again he decided to spare him, pocketing the weapon.

The teenagers saw bricks crumbling from the corner of the wall of the store and raced into that tunnel as the child spit black blobs of saliva at them, occasionally hitting part of a shirt sleeve of pant leg and burning a hole through the material.

Damn it. Light thought. That kid had _corrosive_ spit. He didn't _need_ a gun to kill.

The tunnel was dark and smelled of damp soil and urine and Light gave a shout of joy when he found a bathroom. Everyone stared at him funny. Light decided to shut his mouth again.

He quickly went into the bathroom, did his business and ran out without washing his hands; he'd seen a dark shadow in the corner of the room that seemed to be everywhere he turned and he couldn't take it anymore.

Misa had sloppily applied her make-up, smudging her lipstick and eyeliner, complaining that someone strange had been watching her and it was really freaking her out.

The teenagers still felt scared out of their minds that nowhere was safe.

But they were relieved for one thing.

They had a gun.

Finally, they could fight back.

**Wow, I really like the way this is going! I'll be sure to update ASAP. See you guys later! ;)**


	5. Chapter Four: A Gap?

**Sorry for the slow update...I was having some issues logging on to the website, so I had to wait a day. The teenagers discover something quite peculiar in here and find starting surprises...Enjoy! ;)**

Chapter Four: A Gap?

"Is this a room?"

The teenagers had entered the dark tunnel that had appeared as bricks fell from the far wall of the store. Other than distant lights that shone to show the restrooms, there were no other light sources present. Whether there was someone else here or not, remained a mystery, and even there were someone, they'd be well hidden, staying in the dark shadows so they'd be unable to be seen.

Even though no one appeared to be here, it was still rather uncomfortable, for they were ankle deep in dark water that stunk of rotting flesh and blood.

"I don't think so. I don't sense someone else's presence here. I think we're alone," Ryuzaki affirmed, quietly, in case there _was_ someone here. There was no harm in being more careful than necessary.

"Then this isn't a room. What is this?"

"I think it's one of those gaps between a room and an exit. It's almost like a hall, a corridor, something connecting the rooms to something else…"

"But there's nobody here, right? I saw some shadowy pervert _staring_ at me when I was in the bathroom, so I ran out before I could get my makeup, right! Ugh, it's horrible that Light has to see me like this!" Misa burst, in frustration.

She quickly got out some wet antibacterial tissues and decided it was better she wipe off all the messy lipstick and mascara, rather than let them stain and smudge all over her face. It was better looking plain than ugly. Misa sighed, pouting. She had to look her best around Light, but in this place it was downright impossible! What a drag!

"It's alright, Misa. You still look pretty without any makeup on," Light told her softly.

"Really? Thank you so much, Light, you're the best! I'm so happy I have someone like you!" Misa exclaimed with joy.

Light sighed to himself. If he didn't tell her that, she'd probably blab on and on about not being able to fix her makeup, and if she never shut up, he wouldn't be able to think. He couldn't yell at her because his voice was still sore and weak from running in circles around that stupid grocery store. Like seriously. Who had a _grocery store_ in their own house…? Is that even legal?

"Now we can't stay here for long. We have to find another room to go into,"

"We are _not_ going into the washrooms, Ryuzaki, I will _not_ let you force me into attempting _suicide_-

"Who said anything about attempting suicide-

"I think Light means he scared out of his mind to-

"Shut up, Matsuda!" Light cried.

"Actually, I believe Matsuda is correct. Are you afraid of the bathroom, Light-kun?"

"…_No_…" Was all Light could manage.

"Is there someone in there? What does he look like?"

Light shook his head slowly, looking at Ryuzaki with serious eyes.

"No. There was more than one person,"

Ryuzaki grumbled, sighing dully, like he was simply disappointed.

"Well, there goes my theory. And I thought things were going so well…"

"What was your theory?" Light asked, curious. Could it be the same one as his?

"Well, this is simply a house full of rooms and each room holds one killer. There has to be an exit somewhere and so far, I think there may be more than one. That's a very simple equation which we can easily manage to make, to work for us-

"But, Ryuzaki what about-

He turned to Matsuda and nodded, motioning he would soon get to the point.

"-But there have been two factors, no _three_, so far, that are weakening this theory, making it still probable, but with flaws. First, it's this gap between rooms. Who knows, maybe there are more. Second, in some rooms there is more than one killer. This changes things. We may not be able to survive if we are outnumbered. And last of all, Light, what did the killer look like?"

"Um, well, it seemed just like overlapping shadows of a man, everywhere-

"Yeah! The guy was really dark and shadowy, and blurry looking; I couldn't see any of the features in his face!" Misa added.

"Now, there is a possibility that the killers are using holograms to heighten the fear of the victims, which would make them easier to catch and kill, but it could also mean some of the killers aren't human, though I highly doubt that theory… That makes things a lot harder, since killers who aren't human may be harder to detect, to track…"

"So what does that mean? Are we all just going to die?" Matsuda whispered, scared.

"No. We have a gun. Guns are fast. We can easily kill most of the _human_ guys with it-

"Does the gun still have ammo? Light interrupted, looking a little apologetic when he saw Ryuzaki was getting impatient.

"Yes, yes, last time I checked, it's still plenty full, but we need more than this. I think we should explore this "gap" and see what we can find,"

That brought a look of relief to Light's face and he promised himself to thank Ryuzaki later, for honestly, after witnessing the multiplying killer, he was frightened out of his pants.

"Um, Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, Misa?" He said, remaining uncomplaining.

"If we do find some stuff, can we just settle for the night? I'm feeling really drained…"

"Misa, we don't have time- Light spoke, a bit irritated.

"Actually, I quite agree with her, Light, we have to rest-

"But there could be someone here-

"This is a "gap", there isn't anyone here,"

"So this is a safe-zone? Like in a game of tag, it's a T.O?" Matsuda asked, slowly, like he was afraid he might be wrong.

"Yes, something like that. But we can't stay in here forever-

Ryuzaki did his best to ignore the disappointed sighs coming from both Matsuda and Misa, while Light remained silent.

"-For two reasons; one, like in the game of tag, this zone only lasts for a limited amount of time; we don't know if this zone might change into a room after a while. And two, our goal is to get out of here and get back home, correct? If we stay here, like in tag, we're only briefly "freezing" the game. We can't win the game by being temporarily safe. We have to be 100% out of danger's grasp,"

Light nodded, completely fathomed. Misa and Matsuda still looked a little confused, but it was probably because they were scared out of their minds. Ryuzaki couldn't blame them.

This "gap" might not even be safe; for there was the possibility that this was a room _disguised_ as a _gap _and the killer might simply be hiding in a different area at the time present, but something about the emotional atmosphere told him, that wasn't a point he would want to mention for the moment. He bit his lip and decided to save that thought for later.

"Anybody got a spare flashlight with them?" Ryuzaki asked, trying to stay hopeful.

"Uh, yeah, I think I do…" Misa muttered, rummaging through her purse.

She dug out her wallet and took out a keychain that held some house keys, her car keys, a pocketknife, some little accessories here and there, and a small pen light. She clicked on the tiny button on the side and blinked open, a little white point, which was remarkably strong for its miniscule size. It spanned out when she shone it farther, a weaker, but still sufficiently bright circle of light, showing the wide expanse of the "gap".

"You can thank me now, but I think you'll hate me later…When I'm bored in my apartment, I play with this light, twirling it around so the light makes squiggles on the ceiling. The batteries' low, so, we won't be able to use this for long…"

"It's alright. What batteries are used in that light?" Ryuzaki asked inquiringly.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure they were those button shaped ones, but I forgot what size they were…why?"

"I have some spare batteries in my pocket, but they're probably the wrong ones, so it was just a thought,"

"Oh, okay,"

They searched around, Misa shining her light in different directions, until Light motioned her to shine it to the left, where there were some dark lumps next to the wall.

Light felt a little scared, but willed himself to go on, the others following closely.

Misa shone the light closer and gasped, almost dropping her light into the water. It was a tiny thing so they might not even be able to find it if she dropped it. Light swore silently.

Leaning against the wall were two pale bodies, dead, their heads slick with blood. Their clothes were torn, but not in too bad shape and their flesh still gave off no obvious stink. They had died recently.

Misa jumped as something in the water touched her leg. It was a hand. A hand from an arm severed from the body, with its fingers all cut off. Some of the fingers were floating in the water as well. She turned completely and nearly screamed as she saw the bearer, a dead young girl with long black hair and one arm.

"I've created two new theories now," Ryuzaki said as he turned around, almost shivering in disgust.

"One, this is no gap, it is simply a room disguised as a gap, because clearly you could get killed in here as well since the victims before us have died in here. But I sense no presence of anyone else, so my second theory seems more believable. Misa, can you hand me the light?"

"Here," She placed the light carefully into his fingers, withdrawing quickly when the warmth of her hand touched his. Light might think that looked suspicious.

Ryuzaki shone the light all around the huge room, revealing more dead bodies floating in the water, and more dark lumps leaning against the walls.

"This may be a room, without a killer, just simply for the dead bodies, so they can never be found,"

"But, Ryuzaki, what about the killers, can't they die too?" Matsuda asked, quizzically.

"Yes, I'm still contemplating that, but I think it's more likely the victims are here, though you have a strong point, because if the police _did_ discover this, mixing the bodies of the killers with the victims, would make things a lot more confusing,"

"Why do you believe it's only the victims, Ryuzaki?" Light asked, questioningly.

"These bodies all appear severely injured and maimed, it would be quite strange if a victim managed to harm a killer this badly without going insane. Then the victim will have become the killer…that _is_ an interesting thought, though, I'll be sure to make note of that…"

Light's figure suddenly changed, from being politely curious, to sullenly sad and maybe even hateful. He peered at Ryuzaki, with dark, unhappy eyes.

"Do you know what that means?" He asked quietly.

Ryuzaki looked confused, motioning for him to continue.

"That girl you wounded is dead. You _killed_ an _innocent_ little girl,"

Ryuzaki was silent as tears began to fall from Light's eyes.

The girl wore a small necklace that had small letters scribed on the back.

Her name was Sayu Yagami.

He had killed Light's sister.

**So that was rather tragic now wasn't it :'(...Well, it wasn't Ryuzaki's fault cause he didn't know... and Sayu had a minor part, anyway, that will make sense later. **

**But this "gap" definitely makes the story more interesting. I was actually imagining this chapter as an episode in my head, so this is one of the better chapters. I hope you liked it, other than the unexpected death, and keep reading! :)**


	6. Chapter Five Water Bed?

**Hey, guys...um, this chapter isn't that good, but I promise the next one will be way better. Enjoy! ;)**

Chapter Five: Water Bed…

"So you really did it, now didn't you? You _became_ the killer, Ryuzaki,"

Light felt rather confused, for Ryuzaki didn't strike him as the defiant type, though he just seemed to look out in to the distance of the victim room, maybe even scoffing almost silently, like he had his reasons.

The teenagers had found a stray floating mattress, much to their disbelief and they decided to use it as a raft, for they were tired of trudging in the thick water, and walking in soaked shoes were quite uncomfortable. But it was mostly because Misa wouldn't shut up about her newest boots getting ruined. Who knows, maybe she's the modern killer, annoying you to death, Light thought.

"You know, Light, if you think about it _carefully_ it _was_ potentially _your_ doing that got us into that whole mess. _Who_ was the one who was _walking towards_ the girl, which set off the problem?"

"W-what do you mean…?! Light asked incredulously.

"If _you_ just left her _alone_ then maybe nothing would have _happened_…"

"She was my _sister_, damn it!"

"Then how come we had to find her _name _in order to affirm that? You didn't remember her at all,"

"I couldn't see her face!"

"Well, you didn't seem to remember her voice either,"

"I would probably _still_ have no idea who she is if I hadn't _talked_ to her-

"Light, that's not what I'm trying to say-

"Then _what_ are you-

"I think there's a chance that we have been specifically altered so we remember

certain things and forget others. This is quite dangerous, since only now we're discovering which things we can't remember…"

"Do you think everything is _planned_…? Like eventually we _are_ going to become the killers?"

Ryuzaki thought for a second, nodding his head slowly, and biting his thumbnail. He kept on trying to crouch because he believed that made him think better, but that might make their makeshift "raft" tip over and Misa had already caused enough of a racket earlier, so he was left contemplating on whether it was really worth sacrificing his eardrums. He didn't have another pair at the moment, or really, anywhere, and being drenched in cold water could lead to getting ill which could possibly lead to death. He didn't want to take the chance. Ryuzaki was a rather conserved person and he didn't believe in taking risks unless completely necessary.

"That is quite believable, yes, you know, now I almost want to solve this case, rather than just escape from here. It could give us the information we need _to_ escape, anyway,"

"Ryuzaki, if we have to stay a minute longer in here than we have to, I'd rather just die. I don't know about you but I feel really stupid right now…" Light muttered.

"How so?"

"Um, _hello_…? We _forgot_ to take the _shopping cart_ with us?! Now we are left without _food_, but more importantly,_ I_ am left without _chips_…!"

"Forget about your worthless thinly sliced potatoes! _I_ was about to eat my_ first _orangeand apple_ sweetcake_…! I've been waiting for _years_ on those babies…!"

"Well, I pocketed some food while you guys were playing tag in the store so- Matsuda began.

"We were _not_ playing _tag_…!" Light protested.

"-_Anyways_, I got a bag of chips for you, Light and a sweetcake for you, Ryuzaki,"

Light was happy to oblige until he saw the flavour. Salt and Vinegar. How stupid was Matsuda, really?

"Matsuda, you idiot…" Light muttered as he stuffed his face full of the bitter things, because although he hated the flavour, it wasn't dying of starvation.

"Light, he was nice enough to get food, you should be thank- oh, goodness, Matsuda you really are an idiot…"

"B-but, th-those are the apple and orange sweetcakes you've always wanted…! What did I do wrong…?!" Matsuda sputtered.

"I _hate_ apple and orange sweet- No, I _love_ apple and orange- Ugh, the putrid thing- Such wonderful-

"Ryuzaki…? Are you _talking_ to yourself…? Are you going through some kind of stage of _mental _abnormality?" Light asked quietly. Ryuzaki had never acted this way before and it was already scaring him.

Ryuzaki took deep breaths, muttering he had been going through temporary withdrawal symptoms from not eating sweets for five hours and took a monstrous bite out of the soft cake until he devoured almost the entire pack. He stopped to offer some to the rest of the people but they all shook their head, urging him to eat the rest. Ryuzaki shrugged and attacked the rest of the sweetcakes while Light crunched unhappily on his most hated chip flavor.

"I'm hungry…" Misa complained, pouting.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but I don't see any broccoli or asparagus here…" Ryuzaki muttered with his mouth full.

"Shut up! I don't only eat vegetables!"

"What else do you eat?" Ryuzaki asked skeptically.

"Um, well, um…" Misa couldn't think for the moment.

"Exactly…Anyways, I say we get some shut eye. I'm tired,"

"Hey, Light. Wanna sleep with me?" Misa whispered flirtatiously, giggling.

"WE'RE _ALL _SLEEPING IN THE _SAME_ BED, FOR GOD SAKES, MISA…!" Light screeched, tense with frustration.

Hmmm. Who knows what kind of frustration that may be…?

"Okay, okay, Light I was just _joking_. You're waiting for _after_ marriage, to make it special, _right_…? You're so _sweet_…!"

"MISA…!"

Seriously…the angry thoughts going through Light's head were currently incomprehensible, but quite fueled with fire. Misa was so annoying…!

Suddenly, they hit a wall. No, it was a door. It was a black, metal door, and it appeared that it was where all the water was coming from. Now, the strange thing was that it seemed the water level rose considerably, while they were on their "raft". It was well past their ankles now.

"I don't wanna open it…" Matsuda groaned, uncomfortably.

"I wanna stay on this bed with Light forever!" Misa sang happily.

"MISA…!"

"Sorry…" Misa stared at the mattress and began tracing hearts and stars and writing L+M all over with her finger.

"I have to open it…the suspense is _killing_ me…" Light whispered, with agony.

"What if it floods the room with water?"

"So _be _it. I don't care…!"

Light grabbed at the door knob and yanked at it with all his might until it sprung open.

Misa jumped up, almost tipping the mattress as she danced happily at what she saw.

Light almost killed himself.

It was _Misa's_ room.

**Ha,ha, big surprise, eh? I really didn't plan that...it just came out of the blue, but hey. Things could get interesting. See ya. :)**


End file.
